Another Dawn
by chryseum
Summary: Why had he stopped? He panted, his vision blurring momentarily as he watched the bird go from sight, and something large passed by enough to nearly clip his whiskers. Shrewpaw stumbled back, groaning as black swarmed his vision and he fell, the weight of the ground pulling him down. [[ WHAT IF - Shrewpaw and Smokepaw survived ]]
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**** Firestar – **ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**DEPUTY** **Graystripe** – long-haired gray tom

**MED. CAT**** Cinderpelt** – dark gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW**

**WARRIORS**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Mousefur – **small, dusky brown she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SPIDERPAW  
><strong>

** Dustpelt** – dark brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, SQUIRRELPAW**

** Sandstorm** – pale ginger she-cat

**Cloudtail – **long-haired white tom

**Brackenfur – **golden brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

** Thornclaw – **golden brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW**

** Brightheart – **white she-cat with ginger patches

** Brambleclaw – **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Ashfur – **pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

**Rainwhisker** – dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Sootfur** – lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Sorreltail – **tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Squirrelpaw – **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpaw** – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Spiderpaw** – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Shrewpaw – **small, dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Whitepaw – **white she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Goldenflower – **pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

**Ferncloud – **pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Frostfur – **beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

**Speckletail – **pale tabby she-cat

**Longtail** – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** **Blackstar – **large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**DEPUTY** **Russetfur – **dark ginger she-cat

**MED. CAT**** Littlecloud – **very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS**

** Oakfur – **small brown tom

**APPRENTICE, SMOKEPAW**

** Cedarheart – **dark gray tom

**Rowanclaw – **ginger she-cat

**APPRENTICE, TALONPAW**

** Nightwing** – black she-cat

**Tawnypelt – **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS**

** Tallpoppy** – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**ELDERS**

** Runningnose – **small gray and white tom, formerly the medicine cat

**Boulder – **skinny gray tom

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** **Tallstar – **elderly black and white tom with a very long tail

**DEPUTY** **Mudclaw – **mottled dark brown tom

**APPRENTICE, CROWPAW**

**MED. CAT**** Barkface** – short-tailed brown tom

**WARRIORS**

** Tornear – **tabby tom

**Webfoot** – dark gray tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, WEASELPAW**

** Onewhisker** – brown tabby tom

**Robinwing** – light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, THISTLEPAW**

**APPRENTICES**

** Crowpaw – **dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

**Weaselpaw** – ginger tom with white paws

**Thistlepaw – **pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**QUEENS**

**Ashfoot** – gray queen

**Whitetail** – small white she-cat

**ELDERS**

** Morningflower** – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Oatwhisker** – creamy brown tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**** Leopardstar – **unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY**** Mistyfoot** – gray she-cat with blue eyes

**MED. CAT**** Mudfur – **long-haired light brown tom

**APPRENTICE, MOTHWING**

**WARRIORS**

** Blackclaw** – smoky black tom

**APPRENTICE, VOLEPAW**

** Heavystep – **thickset tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, STONEPAW**

** Stormfur** – dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Hawkfrost** – dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes

**Swallowtail** – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, SPLASHPAW**

**APPRENTICES**

**Mothwing – **dappled golden she-cat

** Volepaw** – small brown tabby tom

**Splashpaw** – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS**

**Mosspelt** – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Dawnflower** – pale gray she-cat

**ELDERS**

** Shadepelt – **very dark gray she-cat

** Loudbelly** – dark brown tom

**TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER**

**TRIBE-HEALER**** Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)** brown tabby tom with ember eyes

**PREY-HUNTERS** (toms and she-cats responsible for providing food)

**Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) **- pale gray tabby tom

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – **brown tabby she-cat

**CAVE-GUARDS** (toms and she-cats responsible for guarding the cave)

**Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon)** – dark brown tabby tom (formerly leader of the outcasts)

**Jagged Rock Where Heron Sits (Jag) – **dark gray tom (former outcast)

**Rock Beneath Still Water (Rock)** – brown tom (former outcast)

**Bird That Sings at Dusk (Bird) – **gray tabby she-cat (former outcast)

**Crag Where Eagles Nest (Crag) – **dark gray tom

**Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer)** – dark brown tabby tom

**Night of No Stars (Night) **– black she-cat

**KIT-MOTHERS**(SHE-CATS EXPECTING OR NURSING KITS)

**Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing) – **gray and white she-cat

**Flight of Startled Heron (Flight) **– brown tabby she-cat

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

** Barley – **black and white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

**Ravenpaw** – sleek black cat that lives on the farm with Barley

**Cody – **a tabby kittypet with blue eyes

**Sasha – a tawny-colored rogue she-cat**

**OTHER ANIMALS**

** Midnight – **a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay, Shrewpaw," came Thornclaw's voice over the beating of rain. "What's the first thing I taught you?" Shrewpaw's ears twitched atop his head, every little raindrop's plop onto a leaf making his head spin. His mentor's tail twitched irritably where he sat when he didn't receive an answer from the scatterbrained tom.

"Shrewpaw, are you listening?" he continued, eyes narrowing.

"Yes," the small tom piped up, blinking rapidly his amber eyes as he struggled to focus. "That's it. Listen." The apprentice offered a sheepish smile to Thornclaw and the older warrior sighed, nodding slowly. "Listen and feel. But there's nothing to listen and feel for!"

"Don't talk like that!" Thornclaw chided, shaking his head as he got to his paws. The warrior shook out his fur and Shrewpaw had to shrink away to avoid getting droplets on his fur, though it did not make a difference due to the rain above their heads. "We'll find something to bring back to the Clan, okay? Let's split up. You go closer to the Thunderpath near the ShadowClan border – but be _careful_." The warrior warned Shrewpaw thoroughly, and the eager apprentice nodded enthusiastically.

"I will!" he called, getting to his paws and swaying a bit as he stood. The lack of food made him somewhat light-headed, but he shrugged it off when he saw the concern on Thornclaw's face. He'd catch something to feed the whole Clan, even if that meant he was out here all day.

Pushing through the bracken, the ThunderClan apprentice narrowed his eyes to avoid getting swatted by stray sticks from the bushes. He padded slowly, carefully, his ears perked and swiveling at every sound; his pawsteps light to avoid making much noise; his jaws open to take in the scents. It was hard to taste anything above the rank stench of monsters, even though he had not reached the Thunderpath yet. Their noises blocked out any scuffling of prey that might be surviving yet, whether or not scrawny. Shrewpaw snorted softly and continued on, determined to find something worthwhile.

After a moment he could hear a small noise, like teeth against a nut, and he paused mid-step. His ears angled in the direction of the noise, ever so slowly turning his head. A squirrel was at the base of a tree, nibbling away cautiously. It was close, and Shrewpaw thanked StarClan for the luck. Crouching quickly, the brown-furred cat began to use every skill he had learned in order to sneak up quietly to the prey. His jaws almost watered at the thought of sinking his teeth into it, but even then, he would not be allowed even a bite. The Clan had to be fed first – queens, kits, and elders. And they certainly were not getting fed now.

A few more steps and he would be able to pounce. He moved slowly, agonizingly slowly, forcing his fur to lie flat and his tail to stay still just above the ground.

Suddenly the squirrel shot its head up and its eyes stared straight into his. How was he spotted? He had done everything right! But he stayed still, unsure if it had actually seen him. It seemed.. confused. And in that confusion Shrewpaw took his chance; he bunched his hind legs' muscles and pounced, claws outstretched and aiming for the squirrel. The exact moment he sprung the squirrel gave a frightened cry and fled up the tree, leaving Shrewpaw to land on an empty space. The tom let out a frustrate growl and stared up the trunk for a mere sight of the prey, but to no avail; it had gotten away.

"Mouse-dung!" he spat, the fur on his shoulders rising. He needed to catch something for the Clan, but at this rate, he would not catch anything. Aggravated and losing hope, Shrewpaw continued on toward the Thunderpath, hearing the thunderous roars of the passing monsters getting closer and closer with each slow pawstep. His heart pounded along with it, drowning out the sound of the rain falling on the canopy above.

An odd scent reached his scent glands and the apprentice paused, amber eyes narrowing as he surveyed his surroundings. There was no other living thing in sight, which was nothing new since he was so close to the Thunderpath. But this thing's scent was just strong enough to barely overpower the rank stench of the monsters, and it made Shrewpaw curious. Careful, just as Thornclaw had told him, he slowly stalked forward, looking left and right and carefully placing his paws just where they needed to be. He knew these forests like the back of his paw, and it made a pang hit his heart at the thought that they might be losing trees every day.

Feathers erupted from the side of him, along with a terrible noise. Interrupting Shrewpaw's thoughts, a pheasant streaked along just in front of the ThunderClan cat. Shock made him falter and hesitate, but once realizing that it was _prey,_ prey large enough to feed at least half the Clan, the apprentice took off after it. His paws tugged at leaves and his claws stirred up mud, but he did not even dare to give his appearance a second glance; a pheasant! He could actually catch something so big that he could maybe even ear his warrior name.

Continuing to run, Shrewpaw panted heavily, feeling the effects of hunger take its course. But he was resilient; he could not let a simple thing as skipping breakfast prevent him from catching such valuable prey! There was a thundering in his paws, blood roaring in his ears, and his jaws watered at the thought of sinking his teeth into _that._

Suddenly there was a loud roar breaking through his thoughts and the apprentice stumbled, confused. The pheasant continued running across the Thunderpath, but his paws had stopped just short. Why had he stopped? He panted, his vision blurring momentarily as he watched the bird go from sight, and something large passed by enough to nearly clip his whiskers. Shrewpaw stumbled back, groaning as black swarmed his vision and he fell, the weight of the ground pulling him down.

When Shrewpaw awoke, everything sounded muffled. Concerned noises were all around him, wide-eyed face staring down at him as though he was a ghost. He stirred, puzzled. It was then that some cat shouted something, excitement clear in their voice even if the apprentice couldn't understand it. Though, darkness was tugging him back and no matter how strong the tom was, hunger made him put down his head once more.

The next time he opened his eyes, Shrewpaw found that his surroundings were much clearer. His head whipped up quickly, though with a throbbing in his brain he discovered that it was a bad idea.

"Oh – careful," came a voice from inside the small makeshift den he was in. He recognized Leafpaw's calm and soothing voice as she padded over with some herbs wrapped in a larger leaf. "Hey, Shrewpaw. How are you feeling?"

"Uh," he started eloquently. The apprentice had to blink rapidly. What happened? "Where's – where's the pheasant?"

"Pheasant?" Leafpaw tilted her head, puzzled, and dropped her bundle. "You must have been dreaming. Here, eat these. You'll feel better."

Though reluctant, Shrewpaw knew that the medicine cat's apprentice had known better than him, what was best for him at this time. Though, he could recognize the poppy seeds and he gave a small sigh before lapping up the offered treatments. He wanted to be awake, so badly, to leave the den and see what was going on, but even without the seeds taking effect he could feel himself slipping once more. The tom rested his chin on his paws and sighed, not quite understanding the next few things Leafpaw said afterwards.

"Don't tell the others you had an extra piece of fresh-kill. They'll all want one!"

Shrewpaw lifted his head at the sound of a familiar voice, one akin to Leafpaw's but having some sharp edge to it. _Squirrelpaw._ Grumbling, the tom got to his paws and shook out his fur, feeling the edges of darkness creeping onto his vision and making his limbs numb. But not again; he could not sleep once more. Now he had to get up and return to his duties as a warrior apprentice. But shame scorched his pelt; he hadn't caught that pheasant.

"Has Cinderpelt decided whether you're going to make the journey to the Moonstone tonight?" came Squirrelpaw's meow as Shrewpaw exited the makeshift medicine den, narrowing amber eyes at the fading light.

"She's speaking with Firestar about it now," Leafpaw answered, just as hear ear swiveled his way. She turned, her own amber eyes lighting up at the sight of him. "Shrewpaw! You're awake!"

"Yeah," he breathed, blinking rapidly as the ginger form of Leafpaw's sister came bounding up to him. He felt her fur brush his and he shifted, the she-cat's purr vibrating his frame.

"I'm glad you're okay," Squirrelpaw murred, her whiskers twitching as she took a seat near him and Leafpaw did the same. "What happened out there? Thornclaw said he found you collapsed near the Thunderpath."

"I was chasing a pheasant, and..." Shrewpaw paused, his voice trailing off. For a moment, the tom found it hard to think about what had happened. What _did_ happen? All he could remember was pausing at the Thunderpath, and then collapsing…

Suddenly, Cinderpelt emerged from her talk with Firestar, her tail swishing behind her. Leafpaw seemed to forget what they were talking about, more concerned on if they were going to Highstones despite the darkness and danger. Squirrelpaw, too, seemed interested, though she didn't leave her denmate's side. Cinderpelt spared Shrewpaw a glance, one of relief, before she was interrupted by her eager apprentice. But before Leafpaw could say anything, the gray she-cat shook her head.

"Firestar agrees with me," she reported, keeping her chin high. "We can't risk the journey with so many Twolegs and monsters about."

"But we need to share with StarClan now more than ever!" Leafpaw protested. Shrewpaw wondered what it was like being the medicine cat's apprentice; with StarClan to guide you, surely life must be easy. But in times like these, when they could not visit the Moonstone... how lost did they feel?

"Firestar says he cannot risk losing us, and he's right. Where would the Clan be without a medicine cat?" Cinderpelt pointedly looked in his direction. Shrewpaw flinched. He knew it was his own fault he'd gotten in his own situation; his carelessness and recklessness caused him to be so foolish and not notice how close he had ran to the Thunderpath. A jolt ran through him, down his spine that made him tense; he could have died.

"StarClan will share with us if they wish to," Cinderpelt continued when Leafpaw sighed and scraped at the rock with her claws.

"Maybe," Leafpaw muttered with a shrug.

Cinderpelt's tail rested briefly on her apprentice's back, as though comforting her or apologizing, before she turned and padded away. Shrewpaw briefly wondered what being a medicine cat was like; having to care for your Clan's every need in a sense that wasn't fighting or protecting it must have been weird, but demanding.

"Well, I'm glad you're not going," Squirrelpaw meowed loudly once Cinderpelt was out of sight. "I nearly lost you to the Twolegs once. I don't think I could bear it again. We almost lost Shrewpaw, too!" she mewed, giving her denmate a playful shove.

Leafpaw approached with a kind gaze, giving her sister a quick, fond lick on her head. She sat near them, and the apprentices almost formed a circle, he realized, blinking. "Do you think the RiverClan cats will go to Highstones?"

Shrewpaw tilted his head. "Why does it matter if they do?"

"I doubt they'll risk it," Squirrelpaw agreed, giving Shrewpaw a sideglance. "Last time Brambleclaw and I saw Stormfur, he said Mudfur was pretty sick."

Leafpaw looked at Shrewpaw when she spoke next. "I was just hoping that, if the medicine cats from all the Clans traveled to the Moonstone together, it might bring us closer."

_Closer?_ Shrewpaw wondered, his head tilting in confusion.

"I know," Squirrelpaw meowed, nodding. "You'd think trouble like this would unite us, like it did when BloodClan attacked, but instead we seem forests apart."

"It's like they don't care," Shrewpaw agreed, puffing out his chest to attempt to have a voice in the conversation as the two sisters conversed.

"Each Clan seems to have its own idea about what to do," Leafpaw sighed. "If only StarClan would give us a sign!"

"Were you hoping that StarClan might share something with you tonight?"

The two sisters shared a small gaze, then Leafpaw nodded. Shrewpaw narrowed his eyes. What did they know that he didn't? Sighing and seeing as he had no place in this conversation with private undertones, Shrewpaw got to his paws, drawing the attention of the two she-cats. "I'm going see Ferncloud," he mewed, dipping his head as he turned and padded off.

The nursery that they had made was flooded, and Shrewpaw, with a jolt, wondered where his mother had gone to. It was Thornclaw that approached him, blinking down at his apprentice. "Ferncloud's in the warriors' den with Birchkit," he reported, and Shrewpaw's shoulders sagged in relief. "So, you're feeling all right, huh? What happened?"

"I was chasing a pheasant," he started hesitantly, looking to his mentor with shame. "I chased it to the Thunderpath, but I couldn't catch it. I just.. collapsed."

Thornclaw looked skeptical for a moment, as though he could not believe his own apprentice did not have the strength to do something as simple as hunt. Shrewpaw wondered: was his mentor in denial of the hunger spreading around camp? Did he not realize the destruction around the forest? Then the warrior nodded, looking defeated, almost. "It's all right that you couldn't catch it. Did you happen to catch anything else and leave it?"

Shrewpaw shook his head, feeling ashamed.

"That's fine," Thornclaw sighed. He seemed troubled, but before his apprentice could reply, the tom twitched his tail. "You can go see Ferncloud. I'm sure she wants to see you."

As his mentor padded away, Shrewpaw felt a feeling of unease come over his chest. The whole Clan seemed to be losing, not only to the Twolegs but to despair. Maybe his mother was better. A brief glance told him that most cats were asleep, as well as probably his brother Spiderpaw. With a sigh, the brown tom padded into the warriors' den they had made in Sunningrocks. Narrowing amber eyes, he spotted the form of his gray-flecked mother curling around her one remaining kit. It made his heart throb with sadness; Ferncloud didn't deserve this.

As he stepped over sleeping warriors to get to his mother, Ferncloud lifted her head, resting pale green eyes on the form of her son. "Oh, Shrewpaw," she breathed, keeping her voice low as not to wake the warriors or Birchkit. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"It's fine, I was just a little weak," he admitted, settling down next to the queen.

"You're strong," Ferncloud corrected, rasping her tongue along the top of his head. "You're my strong warriors, you and Spiderpaw. You know that, don't you?"

_We're all you have,_ he thought, offering his mother a small smile. "I know. I won't let you down."


End file.
